Teen Titans Darkness in the Light
by venomsdragon14
Summary: A strange portal opens outside of Titans Tower bringing a new friend and a new enemy that has something to do with the green eyed red haired titans past. Suck at summerys
1. Chapter 1

**Hello every one of the fanfiction world its VenomsDragon14 back with a new story, I decided to make this one because I was watching TV and I saw that teen titans go show and it made me really miss the first teen titan show so I decided to make a brand new character for the show and wait till you see what he can do sorry not into spoilers anyways let's get started.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything Teen Titans or Naruto related except for all my .**

 **Teen Titans the Darkness in the Light**

 **Ch.1 A strange day**

It was a calm sunny day in Jump city everyone was going about their day, there was no crime, no fires, and no bystander needing rescuing not even some super powered nut job trying to take over or destroy the city everything was very peaceful and boring in Jump city. Even at the home of local heroes the Teen Titans all the members were doing what they do every day Robin was listening to his music, Raven was reading one of her many books, Starfire was feeding her pet moth larva named Silkie, and Cyborg and BeastBoy were busy playing some fighting game in the giant TV.

"Ha you call that a combo there's no way you're going to beat me not with those weak moves" said Cyborg taunting his green friend.

"Oh ya well watch this bro" said BeastBoy as he started to press buttons randomly on his controller accidently unleashing his characters ultimate attack and winning him the match.

Both Cyborg and BeastBoy had their jaws hung open in surprise until BeastBoy shot up out of his seat cheering about how he won the first time that day.

"Oh ya I win you lose in your metal face" cheered BeastBoy as he danced around the room and accidently bumping into Raven.

"Hey do you mind I'm trying to read" said Raven getting vary annoyed with BeastBoys antics.

"Hehe sorry Rae it was an accident but you know you could lighten up a little" countered BeastBoy trying to apologize to Raven until Cyborg shot off the couch yelling about BeastBoy cheating which got both of them into a heated argument.

Meanwhile above the ocean outside Titans Tower a strange rift was opening in the sky it look like it was coming from another world.

In the tower all the alarms went off alerting the titans to the crime computer.

"Haha finally what is it doctor light again or don't tell me Mumbos trying to saw people in half" said BeastBoy in joy that they had something to do.

"No it's strange according to this its right outside" said Robin confused.

All of the Titans were confused but decided to check it out, they all ran outside on the roof and looked up to see a giant swirling vortex in the sky.

"Umm dudes what the heck is that" asked BeastBoy sweat dropping.

"It looks like a rift in space" said Raven in a calm tone.

"Like a worm hole" asked Starfire witch gained a nod from her dark friend.

"Well whatever it is I'm getting some strange readings from it like according to this something is alive in there and coming throw that thing" Said Cyborg looking at his arm sensor all of the titans were thinking what they should do until something shot out of the portal and crashed on the beach surprising all of them.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT" shouted BeastBoy?

"I don't know let's check it out" said Robin as they all started heading down to the beach not noticing that the portal was slowly closing, they all came running out of the tower to see a big crater on the beach with a little ocean water pouring in it.

"Hmm what do you think a meteor or some space junk" asked Cyborg scanning the hole.

"I don't think so no singe marks on the crater" said Robin.

"Excuse me friends but do legs normally grow out of the ground" asked Starfire pointing at the center of the crater were sure enough two legs were sticking out of it.

All the Titans looked confused until they all took a look inside to see them this shocked all of them and they rushed down to see if the person is all right.

"Oh man this dude got munched do you think he's dead" BeastBoy said while poking his legs.

"I wouldn't do that" said Raven in a bored tone backing up a little making the other Titans backing up as well, BeastBoy however didn't listen and kept poking him until one leg swung up kicking him in the face sending him flying out "Told you" said Raven.

The titans ran to their friend as the ground started to shake BeastBoy lifted his head showing he was dizzy with stars in his eyes "What happened what's going on and why does my face hurt" BeastBoy asked rubbing his face and to his response the crater exploded with sand and wind going every were, before any of them could be blown away Raven put up a force field to protect all of them.

As the dust settled and the wind died down Raven lowered her shield and the other titans spread out to get a look at whatever caused that explosion, they couldn't really see anything because there is still a lot of dust in the air but they could make out a figure standing in the middle of the cloud they all took a battle stance just in case.

The figure stepped from the dust cloud and gripped his face before shouting "OH MY FUCKING GOD WHY DID THAT HURT SO MUCH".

He started rolling around on the ground gripping his face while moaning in pain making the titans look confuse and sweat drop but also it gave them a better look at him, he looked to be a teen of average height with tan skin, long spiky black hair reaching to his back, they couldn't see his face but the clothing he had on was kind of strange, he wore a black hoodie jacket and under that he wore rusty red samurai armor, he has black baggy pants with a belt that had a strange symbol for the buckle, on the sides of his belt he had four scrolls two on each side strangely and on his feet he had black ninja sandals on.

When he rolled onto his stomach they saw the same symbol on his back it was a circle with a curve in the middle splitting it, the top is red and the bottom has an line on the bottom and it is colored white( **1** ).

He stopped rolling and stood up with his back to them still groaning "Umm excuse me sir are you damaged" as Star Fire looking at him concerned.

He took a deep breath and said "No I'm good just fell through a dimensional portal about a 100 feet and landed on my face but beside that I'm good" he finished by looking up.

"Dimensional portal? Wait your from another dimension" Cyborg asked relaxing a bit with the other titans except for Robin not trusting this stranger.

"Hmm yeah I guess you could say- hey hold on who are you guys" he said turning around to look at them and when he did the Titans all gasped in surprised when they looked at his eyes, they were red with a black pupil and three comma marks around it.

"Dude what's up with your eyes there kinda creepy looking" BeastBoy said getting up close to have a better look.

"Nothing's wrong with them what's wrong with your skin and your ears and well um why is she glaring at me" he said as he pushed BeastBoy off of him and looked at Starfire who was glaring at him star bolts in her hands.

Her friends looked at her concerned "Star are you ok" Robin asked moving towered her carefully but she only kept up her glare before saying "his eyes I've seen them before they have darkness in them" she finished not looking away from him.

"Ok well good luck with that I'm just going to go now you circus folks have fun with whatever it is you all do" he said walking off towered the city but the titans all moved in front of him getting into a battle stance.

"You're not going anywhere until you give us some answers like who are you, were did you come from and what was that in the sky" demanded Robin pulling out his bow staff and pointing it at the stranger.

"Mmhmm ok in order Mind your- God dame- Bus iness" he said counting the words on his hand, "Look kids you don't want to open that door trust me I'm in no mood right now so walk away" he said glaring at them.

"First off were not kids so stop calling us that and second we don't care how you feel" said Cyborg turning his arm into a cannon.

"Robin walked up to him hold his staff in front of him at the stranger "You can come with us quietly so we can question you back at the tower".

He chuckled before looking at Robin with a smirk "look kid I just fell from a 50 foot drop landed on my face and have a massive head ache so if you don't move your fucking stick out of my face something bad will happen" he said moving the stick with his finger.

Robin returned the smirk and moves the stick back to his face, the stranger closed his eyes nodded then sighed before he quickly stretched his arm out and punched robin in the chest sending him flying back at top speed and would have impacted the ground if Raven hadn't sent a giant black talon to catch him and move him back to the other titans.

"Dude are you alright" BeastBoy ask as they checked on their leader was gasping a little bit.

"Yeah I'm ok he's faster than I thought, thanks Raven" he said earning a nod from her "Titans lets" before he could finish Starfire let out a roar and sent a massive star bolt at him.

"Oh fuck me" said the stranger as the star bolt hit him causing a big explosion but she didn't stop there she released a big volley of star bolts in the cloud causing more explosions.

Starfire huffed as she lowered herself down and walked over to robin "are you alright Robin" she said with a smile.

"Um yeah I'm fine star what was that about" asked Robin kind of afraid.

"Yeah star I think that was kind of over the top" Said Raven still in a bored tone.

"Dude I think that guys dust" BeastBoy said feeling a little bad for him.

"Yeah star I me the guy was a jerk but he didn't deserve that" said Cyborg looking at the cloud.

"My friends you don't understand his eyes I've seen them before he was not to be trusted he was" before she could finish they all heard laughing in the smoke cloud.

There was a big burst of wind that blew the smoke cloud away showing the stranger but he was covered in giant blue rib cage with a smirk on his face, The titans gasped as he stood up and said "Ok I see play times over" the rib cage disappeared and he brought his hands together making a seal hand sign.

"Um dudes what's he doing" BeastBoy asked confused.

"It's some sort of seal be careful everyone" Raven said tense.

The stranger started going through hand signs before he shouted "Fire Style: Twin Fire Ball Jutsu" he brought his head back while breathing in then he let out his breath sending out two massive fire balls at the Teen Titans.

All the Titans were shocked "TITANS MOVE" Robin yelled as Starfire picked him up over the fire with Raven levitated BeastBoy and Cyborg over the fire.

When the fire passed them and landed in the water Robin jumped out of Starfire's grip and sent three Bird-A-Rang's at him but he disappeared in a swirl of leaves only leaving his jacket behind that got pierced by the projectiles.

"What the where did he go" asked Robin after landing on the ground.

"You know that was my favorite jacket" he said before appearing behind him and spin kicking him toward the tower, then he lean back to dodge a blast from Cyborgs sonic cannon "well to be fair it's my only jacket" he said before jumping over BeastBoy who was transformed into a cheetah, and then back flipped away from a black Raven talon and Star bolts , then he went through more hand signs before shouting "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu" the water rippled behind him before bursting out into a giant screeching dragon that flew through the sky smashing into Starfire sending her crashing to the beach.

"Dude what is this guy" asked BeastBoy while cyborg sent a barrage of missiles at the guy only for the guy to fly through hand signs and slam his hands on the ground and shout "Earth Style: Rock Wall" then a giant wall of rocks came up and blocked all the missiles.

When they looked at the ruble that was his rock wall he was gone they all looked around until Raven shouted "Cyborg look out behind you" he looked behind him to see the guy behind him who jumped up and grabbed his shoulders so he as looking him in the eyes "Ok big man time to get you out of my way, Tsukuyomi" he said before the comma marks in his eyes started spinning and before anyone knew what happened Cyborg fell over with a look of fear on his face, the guy jumped back as the Titans came to check on him.

"Cyborg dude are you alright man, guys he's not moving is he dead" asked the green Titan in worry for his best friend.

Raven flew next to him and started to scan him to see what's wrong "He's not dead his trapped in his own mind I don't know what he did but I think I can reverse it but I'm going to need some time" she said being her chant to fix him.

The Titans heard a whistle and looked at the stranger "Hey we still fighting or what because I'm fine with either" he said with his arms behind his head and while kicking some water.

BeastBoy looked at him and was steaming mad, he let out a yell before transforming into a rhino and charging at him "BeastBoy stop don't fight him alone" Robin yelled to his team mate.

The stranger just stood still on till the green boy was close and he reached out and grabbed his horn and held him there not budging "you should have listen to your friend" he said before kicking him in the face to the right.

BeastBoy changed back while glaring at him then he changed into a tiger and started swiping at him to no avail, the teen dodged each of the beast strike effortlessly before jumping over him and kicking his back, he changed back rubbing his back and then changing into an alligator and tried to bite down on him but he slammed his foot down on his jaw keeping it closed as he looked him in the eyes "Ok green bean not that this isn't fun but I'm done dancing with you all I've got places to be, Tsukuyomi" he said before his eyes started swirling again and BeastBoy changed back and just like Cyborg fell to the ground with a look of fear in his eyes.

The stranger got up then lean back to dodge a star bolt aimed at his head he looked to the source and saw Robin and Starfire heading towards him battle ready, "Ugh I don't have time for this" he reached into his pocket and pulled out two smoke bombs and before the two Titans could reach him he threw them down creating a giant smoke cloud, they ran through the cloud looking for him but all they could find was BeastBoys unconsus body.

"We must go after him he cannot be allowed to get away" Starfire said with rage filed glowing green eyes they kept scanning around for the stranger but stopped when she felt a hand on her shoulder she looked at the source and her eyes softened when she saw Robin holding BeastBoy.

"Will find him Star but right now we need to take care of our friends" he said as he picked up BeastBoy.

Starfire nodded and walked with Robin over to Raven which she helped pick Cyborg up and carry him to the tower with the others.

 **And that's the first chapter of my latest story and also my last one until I finish one of them so don't worry I'm still working on my other ones, well I hope you all enjoyed this new story tell what you all think of it and check in next time to find out who this guy is and what he is looking for.**

 **The symbol on his back and belt are the uchiha symbol from Naruto.**

 **Review and follow please lets me know if I'm doing good or bad.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone back again in this crazy world ready to bring more craziness but just wanted to address a few things before we get started I don't know who I want to set my guy up with so I'll let you all decide that might put a poll up but until then tell me in the reviews or just PM me ok that should cover this so let's go!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Teen Titans or Naruto except my O.C's**

 **Chapter 2: Back to reality**

( **Jump city One hour after titan attack** )

The same man who attacked the teen titans was currently standing on the top of a roof top looking around.

" _Hmm I wasted too much time with those kids I need to find him before it's too late"_ thought the man before he jumped off and started hopping from roof to roof at top speed until he noticed a group of strangely dressed kids braking into a bank taking the money, _"Man this world has changed a lot since I was here last so many strangely dressed people with interesting gifts and all without chakra, maybe when I'm done with my mission I'll explore this world more so what else I can find but for now maybe they can help me I mean what are the odds of more hostel teens"_ he thought as he jumped down so he could talk to the bank robbers.

( **Inside Titans Tower sick bay** )

All the Titans were gathered in sick bay looking at a still unconsus Cyborg and BeastBoy worrying for their safety, they were sweating and moaning but the devices they were attached to didn't report any issues.

"Dame I don't get it this is the third time I've run a scan and it still says there fine" said Robin hitting the computer he was about to hit it again until Starfire placed a hand on his shoulder stopping him.

"What he has done to them it is not physical he has attacked there mind trapping them in their own fears" she said looking down.

"Hmm are you sure it's mental Star" Raven asked teleporting one of her books to her side.

"Yes I know it is" she said gripping her own arms and looking down scared.

Raven Shared a look with Robin and gave her a reassuring nod and started flipping through a page in her book while Robin pulled star to the side and looked her in the eyes "Star how do you know this guy what did he do to you" he asked concerned.

She hesitated at first but took a deep breath and looked him in the eyes "I don't know him personally but I've seen those eyes before I've seen what destruction they bring on my home planet" She said with a serious look.

Robin look surprised and was about to ask her to go further but Raven suddenly called them over saying she found a spell that might help wake up Cyborg and BeastBoy.

"Please tell me you got some good news Raven" Robin asked walk over to her with Starfire.

"Well if what Starfire told me is right then I have just the spell that might help, it will allow us to enter their minds and pull them out of whatever coma that guy put them in" She said giving him a reassuring glance.

Robin looked a little unsure but gave her a nod so they could help their team mates as soon as possible, Raven returned the nod and began chanting the spell as Starfire walked next to Robin looking more confident about helping her friends, after a minute of chanting Raven shouted her catchphrase and the three Titans were surrounded in a black aura before all of them were sucked into their metals friends head.

( **Inside Cyborgs mind** )

The three titans appeared from the shadows of what appeared to be a football stadium they were confused but decided to head toward the sounds of cheering people inside the stadium, they were blinded by the stadium lights but when there vision cleared they saw thousands of people cheering and all chanting the same thing.

"VICTORY VICTORY VICTORY" they all chanted to someone in the middle of the stadium being hosted by his team holding a championship trophy.

When the Titans took a better look at the teen being lifted up they notice he looks surprisingly like Cyborg but missing his cybernetics which surprised him.

"What has happed to friend Cyborg he no longer has his machine parts" Starfire asked looking confused.

"This is his dream that man must have locked him in his own fantasy it's a clever plan" Raven explained.

"It doesn't matter how clever it is we have to wake him up come on" said Robin walking out to the field pushing through the football players until he has at the center "CYBORG OVER HERE" he called out.

Cyborg looked down and smiled as his friends put him down "Hey guys you made it but you kinda of late but hey we won" he said with a big smile earning a sad look from his friends.

"Cyborg this isn't real man you got to wake up" Robin said putting his hand on his shoulder.

"Wha- what are you talking about of course this is real I mean don't you hear those cheers and come on look at this trophy" he said lifting it up as he heard a fan yell "Vic Stone you're the man" having him point to him.

"Friend Cyborg Robin is right your being tricked by the strange eyed man we fought" Starfire tried to reason with him.

"Strange eyed man what are you talking" he didn't get to finish as he got a quick flash of the fight before he started gripping his head in pain as his world was starting to fade "What's happening".

They all heard chanting and looked over to Raven chanting her mantra and her magic spreading out making the world fad away, Cyborg looked at his hands before he started to freak out as he say his hands fading back to normal "RAVEN STOP PLEASE I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE YET" he yelled before he reached out to his team mates before everything was gone and he was back to his robotic self.

Cyborg fell to his knees and banged his hand on the floor "It's not fair I was normal I was home it was perfect".

"It was a lie made to make you think everything was fine I'm sorry I had to do that to you but we have to stop the man that did this" Raven said putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder, he took a breath and stood up looking at Raven and gave a sad smile "Yeah your right Raven thanks guys" he said walking over to the other titans "Now I just have two questions one were's my little green buddy and were's the red eyed punk so I can get some payback" he said smashing his fist together.

"He's our next stop we needed to get you first" Robin said giving him a smirk.

"Booyah then let's go get the grass stain" he said smirking back.

Raven gave a nod and started to chant the spell again but while this was happening Starfire looked at Cyborg worried but decided to talk about it later, meanwhile Raven just finished her spell and all of them were covered in the same dark energy and brought out of Cyborgs mind.

( **Outside Cyborgs body** )

Outside of his body the same dark energy wrapped around his body before it jumped over to BeastBoys body and getting absorbed into his head.

( **Inside BeastBoys head** )

Once they landed in his mind they looked around surprised at what they saw surprised them, it was a vast savanna landscape with nothing in sight except one simple looking home nothing to special about it.

"Huh I was expecting a world made of tofu" Raven said surprised.

"Really I was thinking more like lots of girls on a beach" Cyborg said with a far off look.

"All that matters is us locating friend BeastBoy and waking him up from his dream state" Starfire said worried.

"Well let's try that house over there it could be our best bet" Robin said leading his friends to the house.

They stepped on the front porch before Robin stepped up and knocked on the door it was silent for a few seconds before they heard a female voice they didn't recognize, "Oh sorry I'm coming" she said before she opened the door with a big smile "Oh hello you must be Garfield's friends hold I go get him" she smiled before going off.

"Garfield"? Raven said confused earning a shrug from her fellow Titans.

"Dudes" said a very excited BeastBoy as he walked out and gave them a hug, "Man were you guys been mom was just about to make dinner come on" he said leading them in his house.

As they walked in they noticed this house looked more like a science lab with lab notes every were pictures of different animal skeletons here and there but also family pictures of a man a women and a young red headed boy, the more they looked around the more they realized what BeastBoy wanted they more it hurt them to have to pull him away from all this but they needed him so they had to.

"BeastBoy we can't stay" Robin said with a sad tone.

"What are you talking about dude of course you guys can stay my mom just made tofu lasagna".

"BeastBoy none of this real, you're trapped in an illusion made by that guy we fought on the beach" he said placing his hands on his shoulders.

"wha- what are you talking about, oh I get it nice joke man real funny" he said looking at his friends for a sign that this was a joke but all he got was sad looks.

"I'm sorry man but Robins right he got me to" Cyborg said reaching for him but he just backed up with a hurt and confused look on his face.

"Alright kids whose hungry because I just made a big- Garfield honey what happened are you alright" his mother asked with concern at seeing her son about to cry.

He looked at his mother with concern and fears "please tell me it's not true please tell me your real that all this is real" he asked panicking.

She looked at him sad and walked over to him pulling him into a hug "Of course I'm real I'm right here and I promise I won't ever leave you I love you Garfield" she said stroking his hair.

"I- I- I love you to mom" he said holding her tight and crying into her shoulder, the Titans looked at the scene with sadden expressions because of what they knew what they had to do, Robin looked at Raven and gave a nod and she returned it before she started to chant her spell to end the illusion.

BeastBoy looked at is mother like the whole world was crashing around him as she started to fade right in front of him "Garfield what's happening" she asked looking at her hands as they faded away.

"MOM NO NO NO PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME AGAIN" he screamed as tears started to flow down his eyes as he looked around to see his whole world disappearing before his eyes, he looked at his friends with pleading eyes "GUYS HELP HER PLEASE DO SOMETHING WHY ARE YOU GUYS JUST STANDING THERE" he yelled as they just looked at him sad, Starfire crying as she looked away.

"Garfield…" he faintly heard behind him making him hesitantly turn to see his mother and father holding each other as they started to fade, they smiled at him while tears flowed down his face, they walked over to him and his mom placed a hand on his face "Its ok son we know you have to go".

He closed his eyes and hung his as tears came down "we love you son never forget that" His mother said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"No matter what happens know that we are so proud of you" his father said holding his other shoulder before they pulled him into a hug that he hesitantly returned.

"I… Love you guys to" he said as they fully faded away as he fell to his knees and cried.

( **Titan med bay** )

A portal opened and the titans came out and turned to look at their green friend with saddened looks.

BeastBoy turned and hung his legs off the bed as he looked down shadows over his eyes.

Starfire walked over to him slowly "BeastBoy are you feeling" she tried to ask but BeastBoy cut her off.

"I'm fine" he said with a cold tone as he got off the bed and walked past them not bothering to look at any of them.

"Hey man take it slow I know it's not easy to get over I'm still trying to shack it off you just need to" Cyborg tried to comfort his friend but he just kept walking before cutting him off.

"I SAID I'M FINE" he yelled making his friends jump slightly before he took a deep breath and sighed "I'm fine I just need to be alone right now" he said walking off until he stopped at the door frame and looked back at his friends with a heated glare "we need to find that bastard and make him pay" he said griping the frame and gritting his teeth before he continued upstairs leaving the Titans to share worried looks for their retreating friend.

( **Meanwhile in downtown Jump City** )

The city has seen better days; there are random pieces of destroyed buildings, fires everywhere, blown transformers, and busted cars.

In the middle of the warzone we see a few unconscious body's laying around that had burns, bruises, cuts, and some with looks of fear frozen on their face, but in the center of it all there is a figure standing in the center of it all without a scratch on him, he was holding a girl with pink hair and pink eyes by the throat she was looking in his eyes with fear before she passed out and he threw her down with the other unconscious teen villains.

He walked passed them with a pissed off look, " _you can run all you want send as many super powered freaks as you want it won't matter I will find you no matter where you go_ " he thought walking past all of the destruction he caused.

 **Dame sorry for the long wait holidays kicking my ass but I will try to upload a chapter from all of my story's before Christmas but no promises anyways next chapter big fight and we finally see why this guys here any ways happy holidays to you all.**


End file.
